Lettres
by Kowai
Summary: James réfléchit à ce qu'il ressent pour Lily et décide de lui écrire une lettre... et devinez ce que fait Lily ?
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

Lettres**

L'eau coule à flot le long des vitres du manoir de mes parents. Cela dure depuis une semaine, dehors tout est inondé, heureusement que Papa et Maman ont utilisé des sortilèges de protection contre les inondations sinon la cave serait déjà sous l'eau.

Etant donné que le réseau de cheminée est hors service, je ne peux pas voir mes amis, les maraudeurs. Je passe mes journées dans ma chambre à regarder la pluie faire rage. Certain dirait que ce n'est pas une occupation passionnante mais pour ma part, je m'en fiche, je n'arrête pas de penser à la même personne qui fait battre mon cœur depuis toujours. Parfois, le soir, alors que tout le monde dort, je sors de ma chambre et me dirige à pas lent vers le grand salon où la cheminée est encore allumée. Maman dit que cela donne plus de convivialité à la maison...et elle a sacrément raison !

Je m'assieds souvent dans le fauteuil rouge Gryffondor de mon père et j'observe le feu, les yeux dans le vague. Une fois, des larmes sont montées à mes yeux et ont coulé jusqu'à mes lèvres. Tant de mélancolie assène mon cœur ces derniers temps. Et c'est toujours pour la même personne que je me sens triste et abandonné. Vous vous demandez sûrement si elle a un nom, je me trompe ? Oui, elle en a un, le plus beau du monde. Quand j'entends quelqu'un le prononcer, l'image d'une magnifique rose apparaît dans mon esprit. Lily est la seule personne pour qui autant de sentiment sont apparu dans mon cœur de « tombeur de ces dames ». Jusque là, vous devez penser que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, ne ? Si seulement c'était vrai...

Je passe mes journées, quand je suis à Poudlard, à me disputer avec elle pour un oui ou pour un non. La plupart du temps, cela tourne autour du même sujet : Severus Rogue, le plus gros idiot des Serpentard, quoique Lucius Malfoy est pas mal dans son genre.

Au départ, j'ai cru qu'elle le défendait par amour pour lui mais j'ai réussi à intercepter des brides de paroles en passant dans un couloir pour me rendre à un cours. Lily le défend parce qu'elle n'aime pas l'injustice. C'est plutôt drôle vous ne trouvez pas ? Attendez, je vous explique. Rogue n'arrête d'insulter Lily de Sang de Bourbe. Vous trouveriez cela juste que l'on vous juge parce que vos parents sont des moldus ? Donc vous comprenez pourquoi au départ cela m'a fait rire. C'est d'ailleurs à cause des insultes de Rogue que j'aime l'humilier. Je veux qu'il comprenne ce que c'est d'avoir mal à cause des réflexions des autres. Personnellement, ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'il est Serpentard que je le « maltraite », c'est surtout que je n'aime pas voir de la triste dans les yeux de ma rose.

Savez vous ce que j'ai rêvé un jour, au bord du lac, adosser à un arbre ? J'ai tout simplement rêvé du jour de mon mariage. Lily était superbe dans sa robe de marier blanche, ses cheveux en arrière pour que je puisse me délecter de voir ses yeux et même d'avoir la chance de m'y noyer sans complexe. Je me suis réveillé lorsque je lui passais la bague au doigt...

Mon dieu, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire cela, si seulement nous arrivions à nous entendre...

Une larme puis une autre coule le long de ma joue. Si elle savait à quel point je l'aime et tout ce que je serais prêt à faire pour la garder avec moi. Mais ça malheureusement, je n'aie jamais trouvé le courage de le lui dire en face. Quel fier et courageux Gryffondor je fais l !

Je suis paralysé par la peur, je n'arrive pas à tout lui avouer alors que les mots me brûlent la gorge.

Je me suis fait une promesse hier, cette année, après être retourné à Poudlard lorsque les vacances de Noël seront finies, j'irai la voir pour tout lui dire... !.... Ou alors, je peux lui écrire une lettre... la lettre me semble plus simple. Doucement je me lève, me dirige vers mon bureau et allume deux bougies avant de prendre un parchemin, une plume et un encrier.

Je ne sais pas comment formuler mes phrases pour qu'elle puisse me croire...

« A Lily Evans

Lily,

Je sais que ça doit paraître étrange que moi, James Potter, j'ose t'écrire une lettre après toutes les horreurs que je t'aie dite au cours des années que nous avons passé ensemble, mais je t'en prit, lis cette lettre.

Je beaucoup réfléchis ces derniers temps et je pense qu'il faut que nous arrêtions nos chamailleries enfantines, tu ne crois pas ?

J'ai décidé de faire un effort. Bien sûr, ne t'attend pas à ce que je devienne sage comme une image moldus ! Mais j'essayerais de me comporter plus gentiment avec toi.

Tu dois sûrement te demander : « Que me vaut cet honneur ? » d'un ton, sarcastique, je me trompe ?

Je vais répondre à ta question...

Depuis les cinq années que nous nous connaissons, notre « amiti » s'est détériorée au point de devenir pratiquement deux ennemis...

Je vais t'avouer quelques chose, je ne t'aie jamais détesté (à la limite, il m'est arrivé de te trouvé agaçante, mais pas plus loin) justement, c'est le contraire. Depuis que je t'aie vu, je me sens revivre, tu as été l'un des nombreux rayons de soleil qui fait que aujourd'hui je trouve ma vie belle. Si tu ne veux pas croire à ce que je t'aie écrit ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais au moins tenté mon coup pour t'avouer que je t'aime plus que je ne le voudrais. Ne pense pas à un frère ou à un ami, voit plus haut et tu comprendras.

James Potter

Ps : Repense à cette soirée où il pleuvait... »

Dès que je pense à elle, c'est cette soirée que je revois. Il pleuvait des cordes et moi, j'avais décidé d'aller me promener dans le parc de Poudlard prêt du lac, j'avais besoin de réfléchir à deux choses très différentes. Tout d'abord, c'était ce soir là que Moony nous avait avoué qu'il était un loup garou... Oui, je l'admets, le morceau à eu du mal à passer mais l'amitié à repris le dessus ! Les maraudeurs toujours inséparables !! Le deuxième problème la concernait au plus haut point. Ce jour là, Rogue l'avait insulté en la faisant tomber par terre. Bien sur, je ne l'avais appris que après, lorsque je ne la vis par lors du dîner. Etant inquiet pour elle, j'avais préféré m'éloigner un peu du château pour calmer mes nerfs.

Mais je fus surpris en pleine réflexion par Lily justement, qui semblait avoir eu la même idée que moi... Elle m'avait demandé si elle pouvait s'asseoir sous l'arbre et j'avais hoché la tête. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes et elle reniflait beaucoup ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait pleuré. Tous deux avons eu pour la première fois, une véritable conversation et c'est là que j'ai compris à quel point je pouvais l'aimer. Je me souviens que à un moment, il avait commencé à faire froid et je l'avais serré contre moi pour la protéger. Cette soirée avait été magique pour nous deux j'en suis sûr, maintenant j'espère qu'elle va s'en souvenir...

Quoiqu'il arrive, même si elle me rejette, au fond de moi, la même flamme brûlera et je continuerais de la protéger jusqu'au bout. Si je ne peux pas être son petit copain, peut-être seront nous comme frères et sœurs même si cela me fait mal.

* * *

**Fin !**

**Vous avez aim ? Quelque chose à redire ? Vous voulez une suite ou pas ? arrive pas à se décider sur la question Review please ? ** ****

**Merci à Bulle pour la correction !! **

**Ps : aucun personnage de Harry Potter ne m'appartient ! **


	2. chapitre 2

**

* * *

Lettres**

Lily Evans était tranquillement assise dans une chaise de jardin aux couleurs pastelles, sous une grande véranda dont la porte était ouverte, lorsqu'elle fut dérangée par une grande chouette blanche qui voletait avec obstination au dessus de sa tête. La jeune fille, ne voulant pas alerter les voisins trop curieux prit le bout de papier à la patte de l'oiseau et lui demanda de partir d'un geste de la main. Mais celui-ci sembla ne pas être d'accord et alla se percher sur une branche du grand cerisier juste en face Lily. La rousse poussa une soupir d'exaspération et fini par conclure que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas lu et répondu à cette lettre, l'oiseau de malheur ne partirai pas...

Elle ouvrit donc le bout de parchemin et regarda tout en bas le nom du destinataire. La préfète des Gryffondor crut qu'elle devenait aveugle en voyant de qui était ce message bien présenté écrit à l'encre rouge, les couleurs de sa maison à Poudlard. James Potter... Il trouvait toujours un truc pour lui pourrir ses vacances.

Au départ, elle voulu déchirer la lettre sans la lire mais en la regardant, une phrase l'interpella au plus haut point : « Je ne t'aie jamais détesté » Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Dans ce cas, pourquoi passait-il sa vie à lui faire des blagues de mauvais genre, à l'humilier devant les autres et surtout à l'énerver !

Des larmes de rage lui montèrent aux yeux en pensant aux nombres de fois qu'il l'avait humilié devant toutes l'écoles. Si il savait à quel point, elle, elle pouvait le haïr pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis qu'il se connaissait. Mais non, elle devait se taire devant le grand James Potter, le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor... Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot !

Tout en pensant à cela, au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui murmurait qu'elle devait lui laisser une deuxième chance et lire cette lettre... Il était rare que Lily écoute sa conscience car la plupart du temps elle lui disait des trucs idiots comme _« Va voir James, lui il te consolera ! »_

Mais aujourd'hui elle décida de l'écouter... Elle récupéra la lettre qu'elle avait jeté par terre et commença à la lire avec appréhension. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait des yeux cette missive, son visage changea totalement de contenance... Au départ de la détermination, puis de l'ironie et de l'étonnement pour finir. Elle ne savait que penser devant ce qu'il avait écrit avec semble-t-il tout son cœur car quelques gouttes d'eau qui devaient être des larmes empêchaient de lire correctement certain mot. Tout d'abord, elle voulu croire avec toute la force de son cœur qu'il se moquait d'elle une fois de plus mais tant de chose tournait dans sa tête qu'elle décida finalement de lui répondre avec le plus de franchise possible et aussi par la même occasion de lui proposer quelque chose d'honnête.

La jeune se leva, mis un pull autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers sa grande chambre pour y prendre une plume et un parchemin. En effet, elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'écrire avec des stylos bille et écrivait maintenant exclusivement avec des plumes magnifiques que sa mère lui avait achetés pour son anniversaire. Lily fut surprise par un hululement mais comprit tout de suite après... Cet oiseau était aussi obstiné que son maître !

- Bon d'accord, d'accord ! J'ai compris ! Je réponds au message mais après tu as intérêt à me laisser tranquille sinon je te jette de la maison à coup de manche à balai ! Déclara-t-elle mi-agacée mi-amusée.

Elle prit ses affaires et alla s'asseoir tranquillement à son bureau pour y rédiger sa lettre. Le premier problème qui se posa fut la couleur à utiliser... si elle choisissait le rouge, il allait croire qu'elle était d'accord avec lui et ça, elle refusait de l'admettre. Mais si elle prenait du vert, il penserait qu'elle était du côté de Rogue, ce qui est faux !! Complètement absorbée par ce dilemme, la jeune fille même n'entendit pas sa mère –madame Evans- entrer dans sa chambre pour y déposer des affaires à ranger dans son armoire. Au bout d'une longue, très longue demi heure elle opta pour une couleur passe partout : le noir ! Au moins avec celle-là, elle n'aurait pas de problème avec l'une des maisons de Poudlard ! Ni avec ses élèves d'ailleurs.

« A James Potter

James,

Bon, je ne vais pas te mentir et admettre que ta lettre m'a étonné au plus haut point ! Tu dis ne pas me détester ? Pourquoi alors passes-tu tes journées à m'énerver et à m'humilier sans cesse devant les autres ? Tu peux comprendre mon amertume... Mais néanmoins, si tu décides de mieux te comporter avec moi, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre tu dois t'en douter !

Pour le moment, je n'arrive pas à te pardonner pour toutes les blagues que tu m'as faites et j'ai donc prit la décision, si tu acceptes, de ne te parler que par lettres. Cela nous permettra peut-être de « récupérer » notre ancienne « amiti » avant que tu ne jettes ton dévolu sur moi. Mais pour cela, il y a une condition, quoique... Je suis sûre que tes amis vont être derrière toi en train de lire cette lettre... alors pourquoi vais-je écrire cela...

Ce que j'allais te demander était de n'en toucher mot à personne. Après c'est à toi de choisir.

J'ai écouté ma conscience peut-être a-t-elle eu tord, peut-être a-t-elle eu raison, seul le temps nous le dira. Au fait, oui j'ai repensé à cette soirée où il pleuvait et il s'agit là du seul bon souvenir que je garde de toi.

Lily Evans

Ps : ta chouette est aussi obstiné que toi, qui te l'a choisit ? »

La jeune Gryffondor reposa sa plume avec délicatesse et soupira légèrement. Avait-elle eu raison de lui répondre ? Ça elle n'en était pas du tout sûre... De plus, cette soirée où il pleuvait... Jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier.

Ce soir là pour la première fois de sa vie à Poudlard, elle s'était sentie bien, en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre sauf la voix de James lorsqu'il lui parlait.

Elle aurait aimé revivre ce moment de douceur avec lui une autre fois, mais le lendemain, il avait déjà repris ses blagues méprisantes avec son ami Sirius Black.

Ce jeune homme –Sirius Black- par contre, elle le haïssait de tout son être ! C'était un jeune homme idiot qui passait sa vie à draguer les filles puis à les jeter comme de vieilles chaussettes ! Le tuer dans son sommeil avait été, durant une période, le rêve éveillé de Lily.

La rousse attacha la lettre à la patte de l'oiseau et le laissa s'envoler vers son destinataire. Peut-être que tout allait changer entre eux qui sait...

Elle le reverrait bientôt et là, ce serait le moment de vérité...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**Des commentaires ? **

**Je remercie Aurelia, Lily Oasis Black, tenshi et Meiry de leur gentille review qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur !! **

**Kiss tout le monde A la prochaine pour la réaction de James ! **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Lettres **

Une semaine s'était passée entre l'arrivée de la lettre chez Lily et la réponse de la jeune fille. James était en train de préparer ses baguages pour retourner à Poudlard lorsqu'il reçu la réponse. Tranquillement, il se dirigea vers l'oiseau pour lui prendre la réponse tant attendue. Le parchemin entre les doigts, il hésita longuement l'ouvrir de peur qu'elle ne contienne de nombreuses insultes ou d'autres remarques vexantes.

Sa chouette, d'un petit coup de bec, lui redonna le brin de courage qu'il lui manquait. Il alla donc s'asseoir à son bureau et décacheta l'enveloppe qui contenait la réponse de l'être aimé.

C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'il parcouru ligne par ligne le courrier qu'il venait de recevoir. Lorsque Lily lui dit que ses amis étaient sûrement derrière lui en train de lire en même temps que lui, une vague de colère le submergea. N'arriverait-elle jamais à lui faire confiance ? Pourquoi elle l'accusait ! Ce qu'il avait écrit la dernière fois montrait qu'il tenait à elle... Mais d'un côté, ce n'était pas la faute à Lily, mais belle et bien la sienne...

Si seulement il avait arrêté de s'acharner à l'humilier depuis qu'il l'avait vu, peut-être seraient-ils ensemble à l'heure qu'il est.

James se leva de sa chaise et alla s'allonger sur son lit pour s'installer plus confortablement.

Il devait admettre que recevoir une réponse de celle qu'il aime lui faisait réellement chaud au cœur, malgré ce qu'elle lui disait à certain passage, mais au fond de lui il se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui écrire... C'était deux sentiments totalement différents qui se mélangeaient en lui à cet instant. Lorsqu'il lu la proposition, une larme mêlée de joie et de tristesse coula la long de sa joue. Lily lui proposait d'établir une correspondance, ce qui était merveilleux mais elle refusait que tous deux ne s'approchent à l'école. Ce qu'il voulait lui c'est la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser pas une relation à distance. Il ne voulait pas subir le regard froid de Lily se poser sur lui. Il ne le supporterait pas...

Parmi tous les mots que sa bien aimée écrivit sur le papier, ceux qui lui firent le plus de mal furent sans aucun doute : « Au fait, oui j'ai repensé à cette soirée où il pleuvait et il s'agit là du seul bon souvenir que je garde de toi. »

Les larmes se remirent à couler les longs de ses joues pour aller ensuite dans son cou. Elle avait raison, il avait été un monstre avec elle, c'est uniquement ce soir là qu'il lui montra qu'il tenait à elle... James Potter le jeune homme le plus monstrueux de la terre...

C'est avec douceur qu'il se leva et alla jusqu'à son bureau pour écrire sa réponse. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit lui avait fait mal mais lui, ce qu'IL lui avait fait à ELLE était incomparable, il l'avait humilié durant des années sans se rendre compte à quel point s'était monstrueux de sa part...

Il prit sa plume entre ses doigts et commença sa lettre doucement, réfléchissant bien à chacune de ses paroles...

« A Lily Evans

Lily,

C'est avec beaucoup de tristesse que j'ai lu ta lettre. Mais maintenant je comprends comment je me suis comporté avec toi, j'ai été un monstre et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Pour répondre à cette accusation, aucun de mes amis ne sont derrière moi, j'ai fait ça de mon plein gré et en toute connaissance de cause. Je ne t'aies pas écrit cette lettre pour te faire souffrir ou faire remonter en toi des sentiments de rage ou de peine. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais et pourtant, c'est ce que ça à causer. Quand tu dis que cette soirée sous la pluie est le seul bon souvenir que tu gardes de moi devrait me flatter mais en fait, cela me meurtri.

Je t'ai trop fait souffrir... Je sais que nos deux douleurs sont incomparable mais n'oublie pas une chose, s'il te plait : tout ce que je te dirais sur papier se sera de moi et non de mes amis qui me l'auront dicté.

Je sais que tu n'as aucune confiance en moi, cela se voit sur papier et dans tes yeux mais essaie de m'en accorder un tout petit peu, s'il te plait...

J'accepte que l'on se parle uniquement par lettre même si cette pensée me fait mal.

Je t'embrasse,

James

Ps : c'est Sirius qui m'a offert cette chouette. Quand nous retournerons à Poudlard, il faudra en changer. »

James relit sa lettre quelques fois et décida, après une demi-heure de la mettre à la patte de son oiseau qui la portera à celle qu'il aime : Lily Evans.

Le jeune homme se jura de n'en toucher mot à personne, et de toujours être sincère lorsqu'il lui parlerait sur papier pour une simple raison : il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie...

**

* * *

**

**Fin du chapitre 3**

**Cadeau pour ma meilleure amie à qui s'était l'anniversaire le 3 juillet ! Joyeux anniversaire Meiry !!! Dsl si le chapitre est super court, j'essayerai de faire mieux pour le prochain, je le jure ! **


	4. Lettres

Lettres

Ce n'est que quelques minutes avant d'entrée dans le Poudlard Express que Lily, emmitouflée dans une cape en velours noir, reçu la réponse de James. Après avoir regarder autour d'elle, la jeune fille mit la lettre dans sa poche, ni vu ni connu. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un sache qu'elle entretenait une correspondance avec lui, sinon s'en était fini d'elle.

La rousse embrassa ses parents avant de monter dans le train. Heureusement pour elle, comme s'était la fin des vacances de Noël, il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans les wagons. C'est donc un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'installa dans l'un d'eux - vide - afin lire la réponse tant attendu...

Non ! Elle ne l'avait pas attendu, enfin... pas attendu de cette façon...

Depuis qu'elle avait reçu les deux lettres du jeune homme, elle se sentait basculer vers quelque chose de tout nouveau. Elle s'était demandée au départ s'il était vraiment bien de parler avec lui, même par lettre. Après tout, avec tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, comment pourrait-elle le _pardonner_… Et pourtant… Cet unique mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il l'obsédait au point que d'innombrable scénario dans lesquels James et elle étaient ensemble ne la hante.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le train démarra en trombe, la ramenant à Poudlard, vers des personnes qu'elle n'avait pas forcément envie de revoir et d'autres qui lui tendaient les bras.

La jeune Gryffondor poussa un soupir. Que ferait-elle une fois là-bas ? Comment fera-t-elle pour ne pas sauter sur James et lui demander quelle idée bizarre lui est passé par la tête pour qu'il lui écrive une lettre ?

Quoiqu'elle pourrait très bien lui demander dans quelques minutes étant donné que lui aussi était retourné chez ses parents pour les vacances de Noël. Lily fut d'ailleurs étonnée que Sirius Black ne l'accompagne pas. Généralement, ils passaient leurs vacances ensemble et racontaient ensuite leurs quatre cent coup dans la salle commune, vantant par la même occasion leurs exploits passé. Elle avait toujours trouvé cela pitoyable, mais après tout, il s'agissait de garçons, elle ne pouvait pas leur en demander d'avantage.

Lily, trop plongé dans ses pensées, ne se rappela qu'une heure après le départ du train qu'elle avait toujours la lettre de James dans sa poche, n'attendant qu'une chose : qu'elle soit ouverte. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et décacheta l'enveloppe avec rapidité. Elle avait tellement envie de savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire.

La première phrase présente dans la lettre la fit soupirer. _C'est avec beaucoup de tristesse que j'ai lu ta lettre. _Pas de contentement mais de tristesse. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas mâché ses mots dans sa réponse, mais la peur que ce Sirius Black et ses autres amis ne lui dictent mot à mot ce qu'il devait écrire l'avait tellement faite paniquée, qu'elle voulait être absolument sûr que ce qu'il dit soit vrai.

A plusieurs reprise, James se qualifia lui même de monstre. Il était vrai que le jeune homme ne s'était pas toujours conduit comme un Gentleman avec elle, mais de là à dire qu'il était un vrai monstre, il y avait un grand… un immense pas.

C'est vrai, James Potter était arrogant, prétentieux mais quand on le connaissait un peu, on pouvait lui trouver des qualité qui allait bien plus loin que ses défauts. La courage, la passion, la fidélité en amitié, la franchise. _Les qualités des meneurs et de ceux qui aiment faire des coups en douce_, songea-t-elle alors.

La lettre n 'était constitué pour ainsi dire que d'excuses. La seule fois où il n'y avait pas référé était quand il avait écrit une seule petite phrase qui fit remonter en elle de vieux souvenirs qu'aujourd'hui encore, elle chérissait de tout son être. _Quand tu dis que cette soirée sous la pluie est le seul bon souvenir que tu gardes de moi devrait me flatter mais en fait, cela me meurtri._

Malgré ce qui lui était arrivé ce jour là, elle était heureuse de voir que, pour lui aussi, s'était un souvenir qu'il garderait ancrer éternellement dans son esprit. La ligne de pensée de Lily vagabonda durant quelques secondes. La jeune fille se voyait une nouvelle fois avec James, de nouveau sous cet arbre, mais il n'y avait ni pluie ni tristesse, juste du soleil, de la joie… et de l'amour. Elle aurait tant aimé que ce moment puisse un jour arriver…

Lorsqu'elle lu la fin de la lettre, son cœur fit un bon dans ta poitrine : _Je t'embrasse_

Normalement, ces deux mots auraient dû la mettre dans une colère folle au point de courir jusqu'à lui et le gifler de toutes ses forces mais cette fois-ci, un sentiment de joie monta en elle. Au fond de son cœur, en lisant ces mots, c'est comme si James était venu vers elle et l'avait véritablement embrasser sur la joue, comme le ferait la personne que l'on aime.

Encore enivrer par ses deux mots, la jeune fille ne remarqua que quelques secondes après le PS figurant à la fin de celle-ci. Sirius Black lui avait offert cette chouette ? Elle n'en était pas du tout étonner ! Seul ce garçon pouvait trouver LE cadeau qui correspondait parfaitement à James Potter. En effet, l'oiseau était têtu comme un mule mais elle était tout de même adorable… quand on cherchait bien.

Prenant un parchemin et une plume, la jeune fille rédigea la réponse, faisant régulièrement des pauses pour se relire, réfléchissant quelques instants afin d'être sûr d'avoir bien formulé ses phrases… etc.

« A James Potter

James,

J'espère tout d'abord que tes vacances au manoir de tes parents se sont bien passés. Mais de toute façon, j'en aurai une narration complète dans la salle commune étant donné que tu ne connais pas le mot discrétion.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais contente de voir que, toi seul était derrière cette plume. Je suis prête à t'accorder un peu de confiance, mais il me faudra du temps. Le passé ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé à faire cela. La confiance est dit-on un fruit qu'il est dur de donner car on ne sait jamais si la personne qui la recevra, restera fidèle envers celui qui l'a accorder. J'aurais la réponse par moi-même. Nous connaissons tous les deux les règles du jeu que nous jouons, c'est à nous de ne pas faire d'erreur afin que nous n'ayons pas de problème, ne crois-tu pas ?

Je tiens à réagir face à ce que tu as écrit. James, malgré le nombre de bêtises que tu as pu faire et la cruauté qui t'anime lorsqu'il s'agit des Serpentard, tu n'es et ne sera JAMAIS un monstre. Un monstre n'a pas de pitié, il frappe, se fichant que la personne hurle de douleur. Son visage ne reflète que haine et mépris envers tout. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es loin d'être comme cela. Ne te met pas des idées de ce genre en tête car c'est elles qui t'aideront à perdre pied et à ne plus savoir où tu en es.

Je ne pensais pas te le dire un jour mais : tu as de NOMBREUSES qualités.

Bonne journée,

Lily

Ps : Il n'y a que Sirius Black pour t'offrir pareil chouette. »

Lily plia le parchemin et le remit dans sa poche, elle l'enverrait une fois arrivée à Poudlard.

Fin du chapitre 4

Merci du fond du coeur pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé !


End file.
